Internal Sunlight
by YouCouldBeHappyy
Summary: Bella, Edward, and Ness move to Maine, without Jacob. Ness can't stand it. She needs him. Will she ever see him again? Who is Mady? What about daycare centers? Read and find out the questions, I don't own Twilight!
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be kind of like the Notebook, ok? Ok!**

I waited. Sitting on the porch steps, waiting. I looked at the time on my phone, 7:08. This was miserable.

"Are you getting ready for school, Ness?" Mom asked, poking her head out of the front door.

"I'm already done." I said, not even looking at her. The slight wind brushed my hair over my check.

"You can't be moping around about Jacob. He stayed back in Forks for the pack. It was better that way." She stated.

"Has he called the home phone?" I asked.

"No." she whispered.

"Then go away." I said. I picked up my phone and tried to call Jake's cell. There were 5 rings then, _'Hey it's Jacob, you know what to do.' _Then the beep,

"Jake," I said, starting to cry. "I need to talk to you, hear your voice. All I do in the day is sit in my bed and listen to everyone talk about how depressed I've become. I wrote a song on the piano for you, I wish you could hear it. I need you. I want to come back to Forks. I love you." I hung up the phone and wiped away my tears. I spent 40 more minutes out there.

"Time to go to school." Dad said. I got up, dusted off my ugly red plaid skirt, which I had to wear. My parents made me go to a private school, here in Maine. Jacob was so far away. I walked to the van, not making eye contact with dad. I didn't talk to him, and I didn't want to. When we reached the school, I got out of the car and slammed the door. I made my way to Daisy's car. Jade, Mikayla, and Riley and Rhonda were huddled around her car. Daisy had pin straight red hair. Jade, had curly black hair down to her collar bone. Mikayla had a brown bob with green, blue and pink highlights. Riley and Rhonda were twins, each having long wavy blond hair.

"Ness!" They yelled. I hugged each of them, and tried to smile.

"What's the matter?" Mikayla asked.

"He didn't call." I said, "He never calls. I'm wondering if he is dead." I whispered.

"Ness, just because you had, like, what? A one night stand with this guy doesn't mean you can't be happy." Jade said.

"It's not like that at all. You guys don't understand. He was there when I needed him the most. It was more than a one night stand." I said. The class bell rang.

"Well just try to be happy, Ness." Daisy said, giving me a hug.

I walked to class, and put my black sweater on. I had Literature with Jade and Riley. I sat by them and put my head on the desk when Mrs. H. started the lesson. How could he do this to me? I needed him. Then I felt a piece of paper hit my head.

_Ness, member what Daisy said? – Riley_

_**Yeah I do, but I would like to suffer in silence if you don't mind – Ness**_

_Well, try! How far did you get with this guy? – Riley_

_**All the way, he doesn't even return my phone calls or anything. – Ness**_

_Why did your parents want you to move? – R_

_**It's complicated, you wouldn't understand. – N**_

_Oh, well we need a girls' night, at my house. –R_

_**That sounds fun, this weekend? – N**_

_To- _Then Mrs. H. came by our desks.

"If you aren't going to listen to my class, you can speak in front of everyone. Read that note you were passing, girls."

We got up from our desks, and Riley started reading from the note, "Ness, member what Daisy said?" she handed it to me.

"Yeah, I do but I would like to suffer in silence, if you don't mind."

"Well, try. How far did you get with this guy?" She stuttered. My face turned cherry red.

"All the way, he doesn't even return my phone calls or anything." A tear fell from my eye. I hated this humiliation.

"Why did your parents want to move?"

"It's complicated, you wouldn't understand." I started to cry even harder.

"Oh, well, we need a girls' night, at my house."

"That sounds fun, this weekend?" I crumpled the note and threw it away.

"Go back to your seat." Mrs. H said, handing me a tissue. I ignored her offer and sat at my desk. Everyone in the room was staring at me. No one understood that he imprinted on me. When lunch came, I sat by the girls, which were followed by their boyfriends. I sat beside Daisy and Mikayla.

"You're really not over him, are you Ness?" Rhonda asked.

"No." I said. I really didn't want to eat today, but I ate some of this gross tomato soup. What a mock blood.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Anthony say to Daisy. This hardly seems fair. I've tried to ask my parents if I could move back to Forks. It won't work, nothing does. I took some chips off of Mikayla's plate and started eating. My next class was Art, with everyone.

"Draw the person you most adore. If they are in the classroom, go ahead and move around the room." The teacher said. I knew exactly who I was doing. I took the #4 shading pencil and started working on my masterpiece. "When you are done, you have to share some things about the person." She added. I was done in a jiffy. "Ness, Jade, Anthony, Nate and Leo come up here and show your creations." I walked up to the front of the room. "Go ahead, Ness." She said.

"This is Jacob, Black and he was my boyfriend, kind of like my fiancé, back in Fork, Washington. We had a lot of good times. I really miss him. But the thing is that I don't know if he's alive or not. He taught me a lot of things." I said, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Very extravagant, Ness." She said, staring at the portrait. When I got home that night, I got out my paint. My white walls would no longer be in existence. When I drew or painted, I went in my own little world. I stepped back, admiring my work.

"Time to eat, Ness." My father yelled.

"I'm not hungry yet. Put it on the table and I'll find it later." I yelled back at him. The Jacob on my East wall was sitting on a rock, on the south he was lying in the grass, the west he was walking/standing in the forest, and the north, where the head of my head was, Jake was holding me, when I was small. It didn't take me long to finish it. It washed the paint off of my arms and ran downstairs. I located the dinner dad made me. I ate it just the way it was, cold. When I was finished, I came back in my room. It smelled awful, so I opened the window. When I fell to sleep, I wished Jake would come in my window; because I needed to hear his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

"So do you guys want to come over for a girls' night, tonight?" Rhonda said.

Then there were a sea of yeah's and yes's. I was one of them.

"Ok, then, be there by 7." Riley said, ecstatic. I had to push away all of my feelings and just be happy. When we got out of school at 3, I jumped in my dad's Volvo.

"You weren't going to tell me?" He asked, reading my mind.

"It didn't seem of an importance to. I could ask you a minute before I left and you would still say yes." I said.

"Well, ok then, get your homework done." He said, starting the car.

"I do that on Sunday, and you know it." I said, opening my phone. No new text messages, I should have known. I packed plain outfits. Then Alice knocked on my door.

"Ness?" She said.

"What?" I said.

"Do you mind if I come and talk to you for a bit?"

I paused, "Come on in." I finally said. She sat on my bed.

"I know you miss him terribly, but boys come and go." I said.

"He wasn't just a boy Alice! You knew more than anyone how much he meant to me!" I stuttered.

"I know, I know." She said, hugging me. When she left I started to pack some more items. Then it was 6:30.

"It's time for me to go!" I yelled throughout the house.

"I'll take you." Rosalie said. We drove there, and I thanked her. When I got inside the house, Jade was already there.

"Ness! Get your pajama's on! It's a PJ party!!" Jade yelled.

"You could be a little bit quieter, don't you think?" I almost whispered.

"Our dad doesn't care." Riley said. Their mom and dad got divorced, and they live with their dad. I got to the upstairs bathroom and put my pink heart PJs on. They were just shorts and a tank top, and I didn't feel cold. I wore a sports bra, because I don't like the feeling of not wearing a bra. I walked out of the bathroom and they started yelling:

"Ness is looking HOT!" Which I giggled at.

Mikayla and Daisy came just minutes after that. We went into the girls' room and got a bra. We ran to the kitchen and put the bra under water and stuck it in the freezer. Then we went back up to their room. I was painting Daisy's toes blue, Daisy was painting Jade's toes orange and blue, Jade was painting Rhonda's toes 3 different colors of pink, Rhonda was painting Mikayla's toes green, Mikayla was painting Riley's toes blue and green, and Riley was painting my toes bright yellow. We let the toes dry, while playing a game of truth. It's like truth or dare, without the dare. It was mainly about how many guys you've kissed, who's your crush, and what celebrity would you date? Our toes were dry so we took pictures of them. I loved my digital camera. It was pink with black and blue stripes. I looked at the time. 2:48am.

"I'm tired." Everyone recited. We got blankets and lined up on the floor. I slept soundly.

In the morning I was the second one to wake up. Daisy was up.

"Daisy," I whispered. "Let's go get toilet paper." She stood up and we scrambled to the bathroom. We put some on everyone's blanket and pillow. It was priceless to see them wake up.

"Guys, let's go to the lake!" Jade yelled. We all put clothes on and ran out of the house. The lake wasn't that far away. When we got there, someone was boating. We sat on the shore. The man on the boat was getting to shore.

"What time do you guys have to leave?" Rhonda asked. They all had to leave soon except me. The man on the boat got to shore, and put his boat on the grass. He started walking towards us. I saw him, it was Jake.

"Jacob!" I yelled as I ran over to him and jumped so my legs were around his waist. The girls followed and stared.

"Is this the Jacob you were talking about?" Mikayla asked. I nodded.

"Well, the other girls have to go, so do you want to go with us or stay?" She asked.

"I'll stay." I whispered, and the girls left. Jake put me down in the boat and started to paddle.

"Did the pack let you come?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Do you have to leave soon?" I asked, worried.

"Yes." He said, "Are you going to play 20 questions with me?" He laughed. Which I really didn't think was funny. I started to get mad at him.

"Probably." I said, and it started raining. _**(A/N: I told you!) **_ I scrambled trying to find something to cover my head, and then a loud boom came from the sky. Jacob started laughing at me. He pulled us by the dock and I got out quickly. I paused for a second and turned around.

"Why didn't you call me?" I yelled at him.

"I called you almost every day!" He yelled back.

"Did you get any of my messages?" I screamed.

"No." He screamed.

"Why didn't you just come with us? Things would have been a lot easier if you were around! It wasn't all about the pack was it?!" I was getting drenched.

"You're right; it wasn't all about the pack." He got on the dock with me, "Your parents didn't want me around anymore. They hated me. I called every day, and every day they would say that you didn't need me and you didn't want me." He looked like he was crying, but it was hard to tell, with the rain.

"You know how much I needed you! More than ever! If you could see my room you would know! You weren't around to hear me cry every night for you! Everyone kept telling me to move on!" I cried.

"You know I love you." He ran up and kissed me. I was back up on his chest again. This is what I imagined it would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you don't get confused, Nessie lives in a house with Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett.**

"I'll drive you back to your house." He whispered, pulling away from our kiss. I nodded and headed toward his motorcycle. He hopped on and I followed, behind him. He handed me his helmet. I strapped it on, without care; I had so much hatred towards my parents and tons of love towards Jacob. Jasper's going to go crazy, I thought. When we reached our house, he jumped off and offered me a hand to get off of it. I stomped in, with Jacob holding my hand, and yelled,

"Family meeting, drop what you are doing right now!" The family was down as quick as a blink of an eye. Everyone stared at Jake, and I let go of his hand."Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded.

"You don't understand," Mom started.

"No, I do understand. Don't underestimate me!" I started to yell.

"You and that dog don't belong!" Dad screamed.

"We do! You and Mom didn't belong, but did that stop you? I thought not!"

"He doesn't deserve you!" Rosalie shouted. Alice stepped over to my side with Jasper.

"I need him and he needs me! Why did you try to keep it a secret about his calls? He means the world to me!" I cried.

"You are in second place, Ness. Bella beat you there." Emmett said.

"That was the past. You can't change it! Who did you get with before you got with Blondie?" Jacob screamed.

"We don't feel bad for what we did. We were just trying to save you from him." Mom said, trying to lighten the conversation.

"Save me from being happy? I was going to throw myself off a cliff! Just like you mom, just like you!" I started shaking.

"You don't need him. You should hate him!" Emmett yelled.

"Why can't you just get over yourself?" Dad screamed at me. At that very second, I was thrown back, Jacob phased. Alice and Jasper ran to me, and Alice asked,

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I whispered. I ran up to my room with Alice and Jasper. I flung myself onto my bed.

"Why can't they see I love him?" I asked.

"They don't understand." Jasper said. Alice pulled me into a light hug.

"I want to move, with Jacob, back to Forks." I whispered

"Would you be bothered if you had your favorite aunt and uncle as neighbors?" Alice asked.

"No," I paused. "I actually want you near us." Then Jacob ran into my room, panting. He had some scars. He sat himself on my bed.

"Pack your stuff. When guys are done, wait for me on the driveway." He didn't even look at us. Alice grabbed the duffel bag from my closet and handed it to me. I packed my stuff.

"What about you? Don't you need to pack your stuff too?" I asked Jake.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." He said, jumping out of the window.

"We have to pack our stuff too." Jasper said,

"Just don't talk to them. If they wish not to understand, they got it." I said as they ran out of the room.. After about 10 minutes Alice and Jasper walked into my room again.

"You ready?" Alice asked.

"Almost. Will you help me?" I asked, motioning to the clothes I was packing.

"Ness, where's your laptop?" Jasper asked, trying to help out.

"Under my bed, and the charger is in the living room." I said. He took my laptop into the case and ran out of the room. He returned with the charger in his hands. I gave him a nod and tucked it in my bag. Then I headed toward the bathroom. There was make-up to no end in there. Alice started packing in there. When we were done, we walked to the driveway, with my 3 bags in hand, and over my shoulder. Alice had 5(bags), and Jasper had 2. I looked at the divine house I had to leave behind. I glared at my mother and Rosalie staring out the window. The phone started to vibrate. I had a text, it read:

_I love you. I'm not happy with your choices. Be safe. _

_-Mom._

I hit the reply button,

_I don't love you. I'm happy with my choices. I'll do whatever I want, no matter how dangerous._

_-N_

As soon as I sent it, my father ran out the door.

"Say you're sorry." He stated, sternly. I didn't know he was there, so I did a little jump.

"Why should I?" I turned around.

"Because you're our little girl." Mom said, joining dad.

"Little girl?! I'm 16 for crying out loud!" I yelled. 

"On the outside your 16! How many years have you been alive Renesmee?" Rosalie yelled, coming outside with Emmett.

"You would know! I hate you all! When I call Carlisle and Esme! You're all going to get it bad!" I yelled. Then in a quick, swift motion, my dad took my cell out of my pocket. I just stood frozen and smiled.

"You can't now." Dad said.

"You aren't smart, are you?" I said, laughing.

"What do you mean? Why are you smiling?" Dad asked. Actually, I don't claim them anymore. I'm going to call them Bella and Edward.

"We can buy a new phone; Alice, Jasper and Jacob all have their phones." I said, shaking my head. Just as I was done shaking my head, Jacob pulled up in his black 2009 Ford Ranger super cab 4-door. He jumped out of the truck and stood by the door.

"I hate you all." I said, turning away to Jake's truck. When we got down the highway, I turned the radio. It played a CD. It was 'Where you are' from Lifehouse. When it went on to the next song, it was the same one.

"Why is it repeating?" I asked.

"It's the only one on there." Jake said.

"What??" I asked, yet another stupid question.

"I played this song when I missed you." He said, as his hand took a hold of mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper was using my laptop in the back seat to get directions. We have been on the road for 3 hours. It was noon. I had to remember what I did today to get to this point. I'll miss my friends, but that's not stopping me. I'm pretty sure, anyway, that they talked about me behind my back. I would call them, but dad took my phone, and I don't remember their numbers. I didn't think it was important.

"Jazz, what's the nearest stop for food?" Jacob asked. I could hear his stomach from here.

"Where ever you want to eat. We have a McDonalds near here." He replied.

"Good. I'm starving! How about you, Ness?" Jacob groaned.

"Yeah, I think I am craving human food." I said, nodding my head. He pulled up to the drive thru.

When we got our food, he pulled into the driveway.

"Someone want to drive, other than Ness and me?" Jake said.

"I'll drive." Alice offered. We switched seats and I took the middle seat, closer to Jake. I just couldn't stand living without him. I had a forever, but I needed that forever to be spent with Jake. When I had my food done, I asked Jasper if I could use my laptop.

"Of course." He said, politely, and handed it to me. He really was good with not eating humans, now. It took a lot of "training", but it was worth it. Now Jasper could go to a concert, and everything would be ok. I mean he would have a temptation, but he could ignore it.

When I got into my facebook account, I had 2 new messages.

_Ness, return my calls! Are you ok? I called you like 50 times, no joke. –Daisy._

_Ness! How are you and that Jacob guy? Call me! – Jade_

I wrote back to both of them: _I'm leaving. My dad took my phone and I don't know if I'll see you again. I'll try to keep in touch, but without my phone, I don't know your numbers. And if I get a new phone, the number will change. _ I put the laptop on the seat to the right of me, and put my head on Jake's arm. He noticed my movement, and put his arm around me.

"You don't know what it was like, without you." I whispered.

"I know, Ness. It hurt me as much as it hurt you." He replied. I watched the world outside. I looked at the speed we were going. It said 95mph. Then I drifted off to a silent snooze.

"_**Jacob Black" a female voice called. "Jacob Black" She elongated the ack. It seems that she was in something like a cave. Jake was on the right side of the cave, his back on the cold stone. Then the girl-no, woman came out of the cave. She was more beautiful than me, and wearing lingerie and stilettos. She walked over to him and kissed him. I tried to run towards him. I wasn't moving. I tried to yell. No one heard me. Then Jake looked at me. **_

"_**Ness," he said. "I don't want you anymore. I hate you now." **_

_**I still couldn't talk. I couldn't even cry. It was a horrible feeling, welling up inside of me. **_

Then I woke up with a gasp.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I think, I hope." I said. When we got to Jake/Billy's house, it was 3am.

"I hope you don't mind that we have to share a bed." Jake said.

"Oh darn! I was hoping to sleep on the floor!" I said, sarcastically. He took a hold of my hand and led me into his room. When we got into his room, he said,

"You should get changed." I took my bag into the bathroom. I got changed into my turquoise tank top and shorts. I walked back into his room and he was only wearing boxers.

"Oh! Sexy!" I joked. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer. I went onto my tip toes and pressed my lips to his. He started to move backwards to the bed. Then he just fell. He missed the bed! I giggled.

"You think this is funny?" He laughed, and I nodded. "Well then," He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. After awhile of that, he pulled me back on the bed. I kept my right thumb on the waistband of his boxers, pulled away from the kiss and glanced at the red plaid boxers. He laughed and nodded. I pulled the waistband, so that the boxers came off.

****************************************************************************

**(A/N:Sorry for interrupting. I don't like doing lemons. No thank you! And I would stop here, but I like to do at least 1,000 words per chapter. Oh! And just so you know, Alice and Jasper stayed at a hotel for the night) **

I woke up on Jake's chest, remembering last night. Oh! Heaven! I thought. I moved my head up to look at him. His eyes were closed. I glanced at the clock.10a.m. Then I heard a knock at the door. Jakes shot up.

"Jacob!" Billy called.

"Get your clothes on, hurry!" Jake whispered to me and I located my clothes.

"Yeah, dad?" Jacob almost yelled, as I put the last piece of clothing on, and looking at him dressing himself, also.

"Did you sort out things with Ness?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, she kind of is listening to you right now." Jacob laughed.

"You are calling her?" Billy asked.

"No, she's in my room. " Jacob laughed, yet again. Billy turned the knob and I smiled.

"Hi, Billy." I waved.

"Hey there Ness!" He said, "Does Charlie know you are back in Forks?"

"Not unless my mom and dad told him." I continued, "I'm actually not speaking to them anymore." I frowned, as Billy moved backwards, motioned us to follow him to the kitchen.

"Jake, cook something for breakfast, and coffee." Billy demanded. "What do you want to eat, Ness?" Billy questioned.

"Anything that you boys agree on." I giggled. Jake handed us coffee. "Thank you." I smiled.

"So, Ness, why aren't you talking to your parents?" Billy asked.

"Well, when we moved to Maine, without Jacob, I was in denial. He didn't return and calls nor texts, but when he came back, then he said that he couldn't get a hold of me either. My parents, Rosalie and Emmett, rigged my phone so that when I tried to call someone, it went to their answering machine, and they didn't get the message, not even that they missed a call. They didn't want me with him." I explained.

"What about the others, like Jinxar and Allison? And Dr. and his wife?" Billy questioned. I laughed.

"Jasper and Alice took our side, and Carlisle and Esme are up in Alaska for awhile."

"Oh, sorry about the names." He apologized, as Jake gave us pancakes.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight!!!! And Alice and Jasper were in a huge Port Angeles hotel. I don't know if that even exists but, in a fan fiction with vampires and shape shifters, Hey! Anything can happen!! **

**Enjoy! **

When we got done with the pancakes, we went to the hotel that Alice and Jasper were in. I was wearing a purple plaid blouse, black jeans and white knee high boots.** (A/N: Look on my profile for the pictures)** I stopped at the front desk. There was an early twenties man looking me up and down at me, from behind the desk. I let go of Jacob's hand and made my way to the desk.

"Cullen." I said. He jumped a little and looked it up on the computer, stumbling over his hands. I looked back at Jake and laughed.

"Uhh….. We don't have reservations….for a….Cullen." He whispered.

"Try Hale." I said.

"How do you spell that?" He said, still whispering. I looked back at Jake, and gave him an 'I'm going to have fun' look.

"H-A-L-E, Hale, That's my aunt and uncle." I said, seductively.

"Yes, room 5365 on the top floor, presidential suite." He replied.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"But you have to give me one thing before you leave," He said. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Jake. "Your phone number" He smiled. I took a complimentary pen and picked up his hand.

'_1-800- Yeah-right _

_Read your palm' _then I moved to the palm of his hand _'The smoking hot guy behind me is my boyfriend, and you don't have a chance' _

"Call me anytime." I laughed and took Jake's hand. He was too busy looking at me to notice what was on his hand. We took off down the hall and into the elevator.

"What did you put down as your number?" Jake asked. I used my power and showed him all that I wrote down. Then he just started to kiss me. I pulled back.

"Jake, we are in an elevator." We got off it and walked down the hall. 5361, 5363, 5365. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Alice called.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked, and Jasper opened the door.

"Morning, Ness, Jake." Jasper acknowledged. I stepped in a saw Alice on my laptop.

"Find any houses?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're pretty sure. But, we have to go and look at it first. And, we thought that the house was so big, that we could share it with our favorite niece and her boyfriend." She giggled.

"Well, let me see it!" I said, and sat beside her. The house looked awesome. Alice dialed a number on her cell phone, and smiled. Jasper and she were going to check out the house while Jacob and I were going to visit Charlie.

"I'm hungry." Jacob said, while we were driving out of the hotel parking lot.

"You're always hungry." I replied, buckling myself into the middle seat, right next to Jake.

"So does that mean, 'Sure Jakey-bear, let's go to McDonalds!'" He said in a girly voice.

"I don't sound like that! And I don't call you Jakey bear!" I joked. Jake pulled into the driveway and looked at me.

"Do I dazzle you?" I giggled.

"Everyday, babe, everyday." He said, kissing my cheek. He helped me out of the truck, and put his black coat on. That's funny, Jacob Black wearing a black coat. The young boy behind the counter was eyeing me. He was good looking, don't get me wrong, but it's just that Jake easily beat him in the 'hotness meter'. Do I look that good, to have 2 different guys behind 2 different counters/desks have the hots for me?

"What do you want, babe?" Jake asked me. I think I could get used to this nickname that he started to call me.

"Chicken fingers and a Reese's McFlurry." I stated.

"You always get that." He looked at me.

"I never change, you should know that." I laughed. He- No, We walked up to the counter where the 16 something was staring at where Jake had his hand on my waist.

"Welcome to McDonalds, what would you like to order?" He said, in a monotone voice.

"We'll have chicken fingers and a Reese's McFlurry, and a number 1 with large fries." Jake said.

"What size of drink?" he asked.

"Large." Jake replied. I looked at the guy's name tag. 'Derek', it said. Derek put the cup on the counter.

"Is that all, sir?" He said, being cocky.

"Yes, it is Derek." Jake said, using his name.

"$10.65" Derek said, rolling his eyes. Jake got his wallet, and opened it. It had a picture of me, and him on our first date, back in Forks, before my parents went psycho. Those were the good days. Jake handed him exact change, grabbed the cup, and went to go fill his drink. I moved to the back, waiting for our food. Derek motioned me to come over to him. I walked up to him and stared at him.

"I get off in 5. I think you could have a fun time with me. Just ditch the Indian boy and all we need is 15 minutes. What do you think?" He whispered.

"I'm thinking that you are a perv and if you take back what you just said, I'm going to report you to your manager. What do you think?" I whispered, right back him.

"Do it for me? Please! I haven't gotten any in forever, and you just waltz in here and," He paused and moved his hand to my face, moving a strand of hair out of my face, behind my ear. "I think you'd be really good."

I stepped back and yelled, "No I do NOT want to have sex with you!"

Jacob immediately rushed to my side, with his drink in hand. The manager ran out.

"What is going on here?" She yelled.

"He- your employee was telling that he wanted to have sex with me, and I'd be really good. I told him that I was going to report him to you, but that didn't stop him." I said.

"Derek! My office now! You, miss, you can have your meal free, and 2 mini raspberry pies." She said, handing me $10.65. I put the money in Jake's hand and took our meal to the table in the back.

"What a D-bag." I scowled, opening the chicken finger box.

"I'm sorry I wasn't right beside you. I could have knocked that guy out." Jake apologized.

"No, Jake. If I'm going to get that much attention from guys, I might as well learn how to deal with them, before," I paused, and looked down. "Anyone gets hurt…." I trailed off.

"Ness," Jake lifted my chin up so I looked in his eyes. "I would never let anything bad happen to you." He leaned in and kissed me.

"Whoa! Major PDA!" A girl yelled, she looked about the same age I was. (On the outside)

I finished eating the raspberry pie and we left for Charlie's house. When he pulled in, my stomach turned into one knot.

"Nervous?" Jake asked.

"Definitely." I sighed. We walked up the side, making sure that we didn't fall on the ice-ish stuff. When the door was right in front of me, I knocked. Charlie opened the door.

"Ness! What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Maine!" He pulled me into a hug.

"I came back with Jake." I told him, as we walked in the house.

"What about your parents?" He asked, as he sat on the couch.

"They stayed behind." I frowned.

"How are they? By the way."

"I don't know. I really haven't talked to them since then." I replied.

"Oh, I thought you guys had that settled, but by that, I don't you have." Charlie stated.

"You talked to them?" I asked.

"Yes. They really don't you, Jake. It's almost like it was when Bella was around. A feud, that you guys keep on having. I think Edward is jealous that Jake got Bella for awhile, now his little girl is with Jake now. It really doesn't make much sense. But, Edward is like that. You never know what he means, nor wants." Charlie explained.

"It was more than that; they took me away from him. The threatened him that if he followed us to Maine…" I trailed off.

"I understand that." Charlie said, and put his hand on my arm. I smiled at him.

"Thanks grandpa." I hugged him.

**Ok, you can look up the house and the clothes on my profile. But, it keeps on saying things like HTTP4 not found, or something like that. If you how to 'fix' that then either PM me or review. **

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Alice and Jasper promised us that tomorrow at noon; all of the stuff would be moved into the house. It was 9 pm and we were in bed.

"I love you, don't ever doubt it." Jake said.

"I love you too."I replied. I drifted off into a light sleep.

"Ness" A voice called. It was Jake's voice. "Ness, wake up." I started to open my eyes. I saw Jake looking at me. "Morning" He smiled.

"Good morning." I whispered. I suddenly got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To make breakfast for you and Billy." I stated.

"Billy went fishing with Charlie." Jake told me.

"Well, then I'll make some breakfast for you." I smiled, and walked into the kitchen. I looked in the fridge. There wasn't anything for breakfast. "Jake! Do you want to go out to eat?"

"Sure, let's get dressed and let's go." He called from in the room. I just threw on a blue tank top and Hollister grey sweat pants. I grabbed my green aero jacquard jacket and we left to go to IHOP.

~~~*****at 12*****~~~

"Keep those blindfolds on." Alice demanded, as we were in Jake's truck, going to our new house.

"Could someone show me where Ness's hand is?" Jake asked. I giggled and blindly searched for his hand. I think it was Alice who put my hand in his. Jasper stopped the truck and opened Jake's door. Alice opened my door and helped me step out. I walked up a couple of steps and then through a door.

"Ok on the count of three." Jasper started.

"One…..two…three!" Alice and Jasper yelled. I scrambled to get my blindfold off. Then, I saw it. It was beautiful. There was a flat screen TV to my left, and to my right, was a kitchen with marble countertops all over the place. In front of me was an aquarium. I looked up, and saw a chandelier. I was seeking a staircase. It was in the far right corner. I looked at Jake, then to the staircase. Alice ran up the stairs, and we followed.

"This is your room." Alice said, motioning like Vanna White. It was a large circle bed with tons of colorful pillows, and above it was a canopy. I jumped on the bed, with Jake following. I held my hands out.

"Am I in heaven?" I asked, everyone laughed.

~~~***Later that day***~~~

I went up to get groceries, for Jake and Billy. Of course Jake came with me. When I passed the milk I saw a board. _Job opening at the Daycare House for Children and Infants _

I grabbed the paper and put it in my purse. When we got home, I rummaged through my purse until I found it. _253 Georgia Lane, interviews start at 5:30 _

"What is that?" I heard Alice ask. I turned around,

"Um, I was thinking that I could apply for a job, you know, since I have nothing better to than sit home all day, And I need the experience some time and,"

Alice cut me off, "Of course, I understand."

I nodded, "What time is it?"

"5:15."

"Well, I better get going." I grabbed the keys and yelled throughout the house, "I'll be back soon." I changed to a whisper, "See you, Alice." And walked to my car. This could really be the job for me, I mean, what am I supposed to do? I searched for the building. When I found it, I realized that it was very colorful and child-like on the first floor, and on the top floor, it looked like a regular house. I never really had a natural, human childhood, but, maybe with this job; I could imagine what it could have been like. I opened the door and saw a dark brown haired girl, around 20-25 years old.

"Oh! Hello." She said.

"Hi, um I would like to apply for a job here." I stated confidently.

"Well, you came to the right place." She paused, and then gasped, "Oh, I am SO rude. My name's Madelyn." She said, and then stuck out her hand. I shook it and said,

"My name's Renesmee, but I prefer Ness, it's a lot easier."

"Well, let's sit." She said, motioning to the table and chairs near a kitchen-like area. "So, have you had a job before?"

"No." I said.

"Well, if you were to get the job, then you would get $100 or so, depending on which kids you watch over, and how happy they are when they leave. I've worked alone so far, but I was thinking that I could have some help with the kids. My own kids come here every day, minus Saturday and Sunday, and I look after 5 kids, but recently, I got 2 more and it's a handful."

The conversation went on and on then she said,

"Well, I'll call you back. Bye!"

I waved as I walked to my car, "Bye!"

When I got home I heard Alice making supper.

"How was the interview?" She asked

"Great. She's a really nice girl." I answered.

~~**The next day**~~

It all started with a phone ring. It was 6 am and I was brushing my teeth.

"Hello?" I opened my cell.

"Hey Ness, this is Madelyn. Last night was an epic fail for interviews, you were the only one to show up and, well, do you want the job, today, I mean I can show how to do everything and…" She trailed off.

"Yes! Of course! I'll be there ASAP!" I said, and hung up the phone. I changed my clothes and made my way to the bottom of the stairs. "I got the job! I start working today, and well I have to go!" I hopped in my car and smiled. I got to the center and walked in.

"Ness!" Madelyn said.

"Hey there, mind showing me the way all of this works?" I asked.

"Of course!" she said. She showed me most things then she motioned to her kids. "This is Cecelia, but I call her CC," She hugged the curly blonde haired toddler who looked about a year or so old. She caught the little boy running around the room. "And this is Cole." He had dirty blonde hair and was around 3. Then a mom came in with a carrier. She took the tiny baby out and handed it to me.

"So you have a helper now, I see." She said, looking at Madelyn.

"Yes,"

"My name's Ness, nice to meet you. What's this cutie's name?" I asked, cooing at the 1 month old baby.

"Nora." She said, glancing out the door. "Well, I'll be back later." She left

"Do you want to take care of Nora today?" Mady (Madelyn) asked.

"Sure." I said. More kids came in, with the names of: Damian (4 years old), Faith (2 Years old), Halley (3 years old), and Peter (1 year old.) Nora was the cutest baby I've ever seen. Things were pretty calm. A couple little fights of a toy, and a couple time-outs, but it was calm.

"Sometimes, it's much worse." Mady said, as she sipped her coffee and put it in the far counter, as Halley came up to her as she was crying.

"What's the matter honey?" Mady asked. I didn't listen after then, I just watched the baby in my arms. Then it was lunchtime. Mady gave me the baby carrier thing that went around your chest, and I put it on. **(A/N: Could someone review and tell me what that is called?) **I put Nora in it and started rounding up the kids.

"Hey guys, lunchtime." I called, and felt a tugging on my pant leg. It was Cole.

"Can I sit by you?" He asked.

"Sure honey." I said. "Oh, and get your cups everyone." They got all rounded up and sat in their chairs. I put Nora in a bouncer on the chair next to me. Then Mady got a call.

"Hello?" She asked. "O my gosh. What about Nora? Ok, well…" She walked out of the room, and into the bathroom.

"Where'd Mady go?" Damian asked me.

"Nowhere, just keep on eating your lunch."

~~**At closing time**~~

Peter waved as he left and we returned the wave.

"Will you tell me about that call that you got at lunch?" I asked Mady. I was feeding Nora and she was rocking CC back and forth at the rocking chair corner.

"Yes." She paused. "Nora's mother committed suicide."

My jaw dropped. "So is she going to her mother's friends or what?"

"No. Her mother-Jill was not that friendly, so she had no friends." She explained.

"Grandparents?"

"Dead."

"Where is she going to go?"I was very concerned.

"I was hoping that you could take her, possibly. My husband left me, and it's hard enough to take care of these 2, not that I couldn't do it, but it's just…." She trailed off. "I'll lend you all of the things she needs."

What could I say? What did I want to say? I looked down at the tiny baby in my arms. She looked up at me and studied my face.

**Cliffy! What will she say? Next chapter, someone leaves. That's all I'm telling you. **




End file.
